Gadgets Assemble (Prologue)
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: As 3 mad men unleash their combined forces, 3 groups, and 3 heroes are the only ones that can stop them. (Hints of SonicXPenny.)


_**We see a city, humans, and mobians walking down the sidewalks.**_

A blue hedgehog, wearing only white gloves with sock like cuffs, white socks ,red shoes with a vertical white stripe going down the middle, and a gold buckle. And a six fingered hand birthmark glowing light blue on his forehead.

A multi-colored portal suddenly opens up in the sky, as robots come flying down, blasting everything in sight. People begin running in fear, as the robots chase after them in sleek bat-cycle like hover vehicles'. Mobians, and humans are captured as the robots take them to the sky.

More portals open up as GIANT flying fortresses come through, and more robots are sent to the ground, taking anyone prisoner, and killing all who oppose. On the ships are 3 symbols: One is of a smiling face with a huge mustache, the other is of a cat face in the shape of an M. The last one is an E made up of 4 dark blue lightning bolts.

The hedgehog jumps down, curling into a ball attacking robots left, and right.

From the 1st portal a colossal flying continent lowers from above, in the tallest tower in the smack middle of it, 3 men are seen in thrones, laughing as their diabolical plot spreads to all dimensions.

The hedgehog is soon overwhelmed by the robots, and they close in for the kill.

However a bolt of yellow energy blast all of the robots surrounding the hedgehog away.

The hedgehog looks up, and sees a hand belonging to a blonde haired girl, whose pony tails were a bit too high, she wore a magenta short sleeved shirt with white stripes on the ends of the sleeves, leading up to the collar, and on the bottom of the shirt. Forest green long sleeves sewed into the short sleeves give them the appearance that she's wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath. A Forest green hoodie was also extruding from the collar; giving the impression that she was wearing a forest green hoodie under her magenta, and white shirt. The shirt was also revealing her stomach. She wore kaki brown jeans, with a dark brown belt, with a silver buckle. She had red shoes with a white stripe going horizontal on the bottom of her shoes. He accepts the hand, smiling, and blushing while doing so.

* * *

Robots suddenly fall down onto the floor next to them, they look up, and see a red echidna who wore white boxing gloves with 2 spikes on top, and sock like cuffs. The echidna also wore red, and green shoes, with metal plates that looks like a 6 piece Lego block top. Along with the echidna, they saw a red, and black hedgehog that looked like the blue hedgehog. The new hedgehog wore white gloves with black sock like cuffs, with gold ring inhibitor bracelets. He had white shoes with a red strip of metal on the bottom, under the shoes were yellow air tubes that were blasting out air keeping the hedgehog afloat. The two smiled, then frowned and pointed at the Flying continent.

A red bi-plane raced by shooting down robots like child's play. Piloting it was an orange two tailed fox, with white fur on his muzzle, chest, belly, and the tips of his tails. The fox smiled at the two, flashing a thumbs up, and going back to shooting down robots.

* * *

Others appeared, fighting of the robot invasion: a cream colored six year old rabbit, a big purple cat with an equally big fishing rod, a green crocodile with a gold chain necklace, a purple chameleon throwing shrukins, a bee wearing a jet fighter jacket, with a jet fighter helmet, and goggles. A brown raccoon, and a purple cat blasting the robots with water, and fire respectively, 2 echidnas, one orange, the other pinkish red, both destroying robot with blue, and purple blades, slashing them in half. A silver hedgehog lifting robots in a light blue aura and sending them into walls, or other team mates. A monster made of water manipulating said element, and blasting the robots into the air, where they crashed into other robots.

A man in a dark grey trench coat, and matching hat, was using machine guns protruding from his back, shooting down robots, causing them to collide, and crash into conveniently placed lamp post. The same was being done by little robot versions of the man, only they were colored orange, and black-ish grey.

* * *

The hedgehog, and human girl smiled before blasting off towards the direction of the Flying continent.

They were soon joined by a 15 year old boy with brown hair fashioned like the blue hedgehogs quills, wearing Red short sleeved shirt, Black sleeveless leather jacket, Dark Blue Jeans, White Socks, and Red and Black Shoes. The boy held up a light blue orb with a white aura, before they were suddenly in the flying continent.

* * *

Three giant mechs being piloted by the three men, were covered by the shadows.

7 orbs similar to the blue one appeared around the boy.

While 7 fine cut emeralds each one glowing a color of the rainbow appeared by the hedgehog, and human girl.

Everything black on the boy turned white, while everything else besides his light blue eyes turned golden yellow.

The blue hedgehogs body turned golden, while his eyes turned blood red.

The human girl's shirt, and jeans, turned golden yellow, and white, as her hair changed from blonde, to as white as snow.

* * *

The 3 transformed beings charged at the mechs as thy turned into golden streaks.

The 3 mechs and golden streaks, charged at their respective enemies.

The mech on the right that had the smiling face symbol charged at the hedgehog.

The mech on the left with the cat M face symbol charged at the girl.

The mech in the middle with the E made of 4 dark blue lightning bolts, charged at the _seemingly_ human boy.

**We fade to black as the title appears.**

_**Gadgets Assemble.**_


End file.
